My wicked game
by Saiyura
Summary: Gibbs has been tortured, the team watches, Tony leads the investigation. Character death. Torture, mentions of rape, anguish, falling apart, slight mention of Tibbs. Of course, what happens if the man came back with revenge to continue his game? R.R TONY!


**Yeah I know the grammar and the way I typed this sucks. Yes I know the spelling is horrible. Yes I know it might not make sense. And YES I know the ending is awesome! A twist, I think. Slightly mentions of Tibbs! Team anguish. Tony Bashing, Gibbs torture and death.**** YA'LL**** DEAL WITH IT**

Tony looked down at Gibbs coffin as the dirt slowly was shuveled into it. It had been a week after his death, that they had a picture of that sick sun of a gun who had showed everyone threw a link that had taken them far to long to get a clear link on, before Gibbs died.

It had only taken Gibbs three days to loose that gleam in his eyes as they watched him. Tony had been surprised, but they had only seen his face for three days as the man Asphyxiad him. Then, when he seemed content with the lack of Oxygen that had reached Gibbs's brain, he showed them a wide view of his body.

Tony, at first, didn't look at his boss but at the surrounding area he was in. Nothing. It looked like it could have been the NCIS basement for all he knew! he cursed before looking at Gibbs. that was when his mouth fell open and he sharply turned away.

Everyone had, he noticed. Even Ducky.

His left leg was cut, from what he caught Ducky saying, it was his hamstring. Tony knew then that his boss couldn't move and now could bearly fight the man off. Hot prickling tears trickled down his face as he looked back at the man he held so much respect for. How had this happened?

"Don't give into them!"Gibbs voice was harsh and held no doubt he would be getting out of it. He was himself, besides the fact that his life was taking a sharp dip towards an early grave. He could see it, before the others, that his eyes seemed... less then what they used to be.

Then, the feed was cut, everyone quickly went to work, trying hard to get their agent back.

The next few hours had gone by fast before the feed was brought up again. The view was wide and no one like what they saw. Gibbs was face down in the dirt, his clothes, though they were ripped the last time, where taken away. He was panting and he looked a little out of it before he noticed that the camera was one before he struggled to open his mouth only to have the man shove something into it.

It was too dark to see his face, Tony noticed with a fural growl erupting from his throat making everyone step back.

"Ah, do you like my handy work? It was actaully quite fun _screwing _your boss." the man laughed before he walked behind the camera. Everyone looked horrified, Tony noticed right away, by what the man said he had done.

"Gibbs..." Ziva whispered softly.

"He'll pull threw, he always does, Ziva." tony said, his voice not allowing anything to show.

"You see, I try to give my victums some pleasure before I start getting dirty." the man kept switching his accents, making it hard for any of them to get an exact voice recognization, even if Abby tried desperately too. "Oh, but I wonder, who is taking controll over this case? Director Sheppard, or maybe the eldest Agent, DiNozzo."

Again Tony growled.

"Oh, I am going to lean towards Tony now." the man laughed, a deep one that made the hair on Tony's neck stand on in. It was predatory. "Well, what should I do next, DiNozzo? Pressure points or maybe I should continue with the sensory deprivation?" Tony didn't make a sound but looked to Ducky, who looked quite worried at both.

"Ducky, which one is the best?" Tony wanted to know which one would hurt his boss, afterall, this man seemed to know every move they made. Then, with out warning, the screen went blank.

"Neither..."Ducky said "But Sensery is the best one, less painful." Tony nodded before looking at the screen before a black hood covered Gibbs's face before a needle was injected into Gibbs' hip.

A day went by, then two before the man contacted them again. That was when Tony was sure Gibbs had given up. He was dead already, maybe not physically, but mentally... he could see it.

And... his left eye had been burned to the point he knew he would never see again.

"Ah, Agent DiNozzo. I was wondering if you felt any remorse towards your boss. After all, he doesn't look to good, now does he."

"Shut up you bastard!" Tony growled at the screen, ready to storm out of the bullpen and never return, he was sure with out Gibbs here, he had no further reason to stay an NCIS agent. After all, the only reason he joined was because of that man.

"It seems that Gibbs is having a hard time dealing with some things I've been telling him. And I find it quite entertaining when he screams out your name DiNozzo, after all, your the one he has to worry about ALL the time... maybe..." silence came before the man spoke again. "I could trade him for you, Tony. After all, I broke him in three days, how long would it take to break you?" then he laughed before grabbing Gibbs's arm and yanking him to look up at the man's face. "Or, you have another option. I give him a mercy killing."

Tony looked wide eyed at the screen before feeling a hand grip his shoulder. Turning around he saw it to be Froneil.

"We can't let you do what you thinking, Tony." he looked to see Tobaius, his face in anguish before Tony slapped his hand off his shoulders and walked out of the room, towards one of the conference rooms. He needed time to relax and think. he was stressing over this.

When he layed his head down, his body succumed to the much needed sleep before he woke up again to see nothing.

He nearly screamed before he saw Gibbs laying at his feet, the man above him with a knife, laughing, before Tony screamed out and jumped, falling out the chair and hitting his head on the floor before blinking wearily around the room to see Abby, Ziva, Tim, Ducky, and Jenny around him. All were crying, some trying to hide it, but they were crying.

"Tony?" Jenny Sheppard asked, seeming worried about how he reacted.

"What happened?!" he asked, laying on the floor, refusing to get up.

"He shot him... after you left the man was furious, Forneil couldn't calm him down." Tony blinked before the hot stinging tears came back, rolling down his face. "He said his game was for you, no one else was to interfer unless it was your team... he..." Jenny broke down in more sobs before Tony felt it, a snap, before he lost himself in his mind.

Now here he was, standing infront of Gibbs's grave, dropping a rose into the dirt, above the wooden coffin.

He had a boat to build, a job to quit, and a life to forget.

He lost someone he loved, and that bastard... though they know who he is now, was still out there.

A few years had passed, Gibbs team: McGee, who now worked more with Abby then ever before and helped with other teams, Ziva, who was back in the mosad, Tony, who quit NCIS and was living in the woods at a retreat his father gave him since Gibbs's death.

Of course, no one would have guessed what would happen.

"Hello, This is NCIS, am I right?" the link had appeared over McGee's desk, startling him before he paled. He knew that voice. "Agent McGee? Are you there?" McGee spun around as several other Agents came into his cubical.

"You bastard!" McGee said, startling everyone who knew him. McGee was never like this.

"Ah, I'm soo loved, but... I just came to say, sorry about Gibbs and all, I seemed to have lost my temper with that FBI a few years back, Forneil I believe was his name. Oh, and sorry about the late Director Sheppard, shame."

Some of the other agents, who knew nothing of what was happeneing, tried to get answers from McGee before he silenced them, sending two to get Abby and Ducky up here, another one to get Vance, though the man wouldn't give a shit, he knew for a fact, about this.

"Oh, I have someone here I think you should say hi to, McGee." The camera's light came on to show Tony, strapped to an upstanding bed, wearing only his boxers. "tell them Hi DiNozzo."

Tony looked at the camera before smiling, a smile that McGee knew meant mischeif. "Hey Probie, long time no ... uh, talk? yeah, lets go with that." McGee laughed a little before Abby screamed behind him.

"TONY!" Ducky was soo to follow with "oh dear, not again!" before they heard the deep breathing of Vance.

"Agent McGee what is going on here?" McGee glance at Vance before at the screen again.

"A replay of what was screwed up by the FBI a few years back with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The Agent who worked that case is that man tied to the bed. Former Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Vance looked at McGee before looking at the screen.

"Ah, I am surprised Tim, you remember it!" the voice laughed before he came to face the camera, already knowing they had his face. "but you forgot, I had to PICK the leading Agent for the Boss man, didn't I... I choose Tony... Now, for this case, I think I'll have you lead it... but, I want Ziva David in on this game of ours, after all, she was part of that 'spectacular' team I destroyed in one week." the man laughed before the transmision went dead.

hell had started over for the team. Only McGee wasn't going to let it end like Forneil had forced Tony to make it end.

That was what he planned on doing, even if the man at the end of the game, as he done to Tony, gave him the option of saving him for his own life, screw procedures, he'd do it in a heart beat.

After all, Tony was family.


End file.
